


In which Sollux and Karkat go to the club, and certain things happen

by DawnAtSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Badly Written Smut, Club Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Finger Sucking, Humanstuck, I like writing out the lisp so there, Implied Relationships, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, here have crappy solkats, no bata readers, omfg the first thing i upload on here is smut what??, savor this shit, wrote this late at night sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnAtSky/pseuds/DawnAtSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the most descriptive description I could give. </p>
<p>Anyway a weekend at the club results in two horny boyfriends in a private room. Thanks, Dave. I apologize for bad smut. Karkat moans like a porn star while he's drunk, and mentally complains about it. That's kind of it, really.  </p>
<p>Anyway. Yeah. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Sollux and Karkat go to the club, and certain things happen

This is probably one of the worst times to do this sort of thing, neither of you care, though. Stupid club having private rooms for drunk bastards needing to fuck like crazy-ass rabbits. Well, you're both hard already, why the fuck not. 

Their spare rooms didn't even have beds, you two were stuck on a fucking sofa chair, You had to sit on his lap just to comfortably grind against him. It's to the point of no return, Sollux is already pulling your pants down, and it really doesn't seem like he's in the mood to draw anything out. You sit up just enough to pull your pants down and work on his, when he's invading your mouth with three long fingers. Holy fuck, he forgot lube. Well, okay, neither of you expected to get horny at the damn club, and he SO would have dragged your ass home for this if not for his "best coolkid bud" offering them this private room. 

Stupid DJing bastard. 

You have no time to focus on that, though, Sollux is obviously not pleased with how distracted your tongue is. Those long fingers could honestly make you gag if you weren't used to this by now. 

"Thuck harder, babe. Or do you want me to fuck you dry?" You glare at him, just lightly biting his knuckles. Fine, be that way asshole. You follow his stupid order to a key, if only because he's too impatient, his fingers start to wander, mimicking what he'd soon be doing. There is NO explanation for what it does to you. He tastes so fucking weird, and this is the only time your gag reflex doesn't bother you even the slightest, but somehow you're putty in his hands by the time he takes his fingers back.  
You slump against his shoulder, straining to give him the room to shove two fingers into your hole. You grunt and whine into his neck and he shooshes you, stroking your dick in his other hand to sooth the pain. 

He always starts with two, and he's talking your ears off with the sexiest promises. He's the dirty talker, you're just the asshole who shivers and whimpers as he pumps his fingers in and out of you. You try and tell him to shut the fuck up, but he hits your prostate and talking just isn't possible. 

You'd never admit it, but you love being fucked. You love the feeling of his long-ass fingers inside of you, of his huge cock hitting your very core. Sollux makes you happy, he fucking completes you, more than anyone you've ever been with. More than... 

Shit, just by that shit-eating smirk, you just HAD let out SOME needy fucking complaint when he took his fingers back. "Hehe, KK you're thuch a good fuck. Gonna make me tired doing all the work, though." You grumble some tiny response and look away, staring down instead. "You know what to do, don't you babe?" 

"Don't you babe?" You mimic, finally having enough sense to return some of this snark. Sollux just chuckled and gripped your ass, pulling your hips ever closer to their target. Didn't need to be told twice, you held his dick steady, stroking it and enjoying the groans and little pleased hum as you sink yourself onto him. Shit. Shit! Naturally he has a big enough cock for two people. Fucking bastard. You take it like a pro, though. With as much cussing and whimpering, you take him to the fucking hilt, not even stopping once. "Ahhh-- f-fuck Sollux why're you so bi-AH!" He's being an impatient bitch again. As much as you need these few moments to rest Sollux insists on on wasting too much time. FUCK that hurts like hell, he needs to stop bucking into you so soon after this. Damni-- "Mmngh! Fu--uuuck!~"

Sometimes you just hate how much of a little bitch you are when you're drunk. Admittedly, Sollux always drinks more than you, but even the slight buzz can't take away most of the pain on eight and a half inches stretching you in way too soon to feel good. (actually, it felt fucking amazing.) It can, however, get you to moan like a little bitch for him and make him seem like it's an okay thing to do anyway. 

"Shit, you're tho tight. Come on babe, hurry up and fucking ride me already." It's a little too late to chastise him for this. His cold hand's pumping your member in the most amazing way, you can at least make this good for him. 

It's easy to get a good pace, rolling your hips and going back to hiding your cheek into his neck while you sit up, pulling right out to the tip before plunging back down with a strained moan. "Ahhn! Tho good!"

A few more drops and you're just about used to him, You busy yourself with marking up his neck while he takes control. He finally gets a steady pace going. Pfft. Steady. "Mmmn. Harder..." Sollux hummed at you pleading, more than happy to slam you down onto his dick, making you cry out his name as the one lucky thrust hits deep, right on your prostate. 

"Mmm. Fuck, you feeling good babe? You jutht fucking loving my dick tho goddamn deep in you?" Another harsh thrust, you arch your back. "You want me to keep fucking you raw? You want me tho deep in you can't walk for a week?"

"Yes! Fuck me so hard Sollux!" All you can focus on is his husky voice, and the sound of skin hitting skin. Sollux isn't going easy on you, he's taking you hard. Fucking you to the very core, just as promised. You don't last very long, you come all over him, mewling his name as he keeps rolling his hips, chanting shit you can't focus on anymore and finishing himself off. He spills over inside and it's warm, you coo and curl into his chest. 

 

It takes quite a bit for you both to recover, Sollux's let his head fall against the back of the shitty sofa, humming lightly and petting your hair. You're a complete mess, struggling to pull off of your boyfriend, shivering as his cooling genetics seem to follow outward. He's pulls you right back to him, craving the heat. You stay like that for quite a while, just cuddling, and murmuring sweet little drunken things to each other, and eventually Sollux convinces you to pull on some clothes, helping you up to go find your ride back home. Dave should be off work by now anyway, right?

This was a good way to spend the weekend together.


End file.
